ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Biohazard
Biohazard is a Bionian from the planet Biopia in The Omni-Knights and Simien 10: Blood Monkey. Appearance Biohazard is a semi-humanoid alien whose body is composed of multiple animal parts. His torso is furry and orange, with an Omnitrix symbol on the middle of his chest. Biohazard has four legs, three of which are green and vine like while one is a purple tentacle. Biohazard's right hand is furry and bear-like with a large claw as a hand, while his left is a spiky vine. Biohazard's head is circular, with a large swirly eye, which is blue in Paul's case and yellow in Zyrokks' case. He has a large mouth full of teeth. Biohazard's typing quirk is capitalizing the last letter of every sentence. Powers * Life Manipulation ** Mind Control ** Animal Manipulation ** Plant Control Biohazard can manipulate any form of life to his will. While simpler creatures, such as plants or insects can be controlled telepathically, larger beings such as animals or sentient creatures require connecting a "plant bud" to the target. Biohazard can grow a plant bud in his target either by sending plant spores through the air or sending a vine from anywhere his body to connect. While the plant spores are safer, vine connection lasts longer. These plant buds appear on the victim's neck usually, and are incredibly small. Plant buds can last for either hours or months, depending on the level of connection by Biohazard. The buds do not disappear after reverting from Biohazard, allowing verbal control of the target even while not a Bionian. * Limited Regeneration Biohazard can absorb cellular tissue from beings under his control, allowing him to regenerate any wounds quickly. He can also regenerate himself quickly on his own. * Healing Biohazard can use his cell manipulation to heal biological creatures. * Enhanced Agility * Wall Scaling * Vine Lashing * Bear Claw Biohazard can use either his bear claw or vine lash as fighting tools. Weaknesses Biohazard cannot manipulate non-organic forms. Biohazard's mind control fades over time, however destroying the plant buds in his victims necks will instantly stop the hypnosis. While actually reaching the plant bud in order to destroy it can be extremely difficult because of its size and placement, aliens with plant manipulation abilities can take control of the bud to destroy it. The plant bud is also vulnerable to extreme cold or extreme heat, although this can also harm the mind controlled victim. While he can usually stand on his own in combat, Biohazard's body is quite frail and can be destroyed with ease. Appearances Simien 10: Blood Monkey * Gold Digger (debut) * Stronger (flashback) * Homecoming (x2) Kurt 10 *Fear The Dark *Kurt 10: Heroes United Gallery Biohazard.png|Biohazard in The Omni-Knights. BiohazardBM.png|Biohazard in Simien 10: Blood Monkey. HexZyrokks.png|Biohazard in Zyrokks' Hex. Trivia *An alien with a similar name appears in the series "The Hero Generation-" BioHazard. However, he is almost the complete opposite of this Biohazard. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Prototrix Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Hypnotic Aliens Category:Simien 10: Blood Monkey Category:Hexatrix Aliens Category:Zyrokks' Aliens